Forever
by girlinterrupted22
Summary: In the aftermath of Lana's death, Chloe and Clark and never felt more alone. But is being alone the best thing for them, or would it be better for them to be together?
1. Chapter 1

Chloe sat cross-legged on the dorm room floor, pouring through a photo album filled with memories. Lana, Clark, and Chloe at the Kent farm, leaning against a picket fence. Lana, Clark, and Chloe, in front of their old high school. Chloe at her desk at the old Torch paper. Lana behind the bar at the Talon; Clark seated on a stool at the other side of the bar. In the photo, Clark had the look of adoration in his eyes that he reserved only for Lana. It was always Clark and Lana. It always would be Clark and Lana. Even in her death, her presence echoed over everything.

Tears filled Chloe's eyes as she closed the photo album and placed it in a box. "You've been gone three weeks now," Chloe said to the box. She got up and started emptying Lana's dresser into the void. "I miss you so much…But I have to face that you're not here."

Chloe settled on to the edge of what had been Lana's bed and pressed one of the sweaters Lana had worn the most up to her face. "Lana, I don't know how to live without you. You were my best friend, and you're not here now, and it sucks." She got up and began to pace back and forth across the small room. "And Lana…Have I told you that I love Clark?"

Chloe flopped onto the floor, her head in her hands. Tears streamed freely down her face, as she cried so hard that she was afraid she would never breathe again. "This is wrong, Lana, oh God, this is wrong, but I love Clark so much, and I need him now more than ever, more than ever now that you're not hear…but it's so wrong…it's so wrong, Lana, and I'm sorry…But I can't do this without him…I need to have Clark in my life, Lana, and I…I'm sure that he needs me too."

Chloe pulled herself up and looked out the window. "Where are you, Clark?"


	2. Chapter 2

Clark sat in his chair in the loft, staring out the window with a fixed gaze. He wasn't that great of a writer; had never really been a writer, but he wanted to do something for Lana. He couldn't talk to her anymore, because the talking to her was driving him crazy. She wasn't there anymore, she never would be there again, and it was all his fault.

He began to write. To my Lana…he started, and then scratched it out. No, that wasn't right. Dear Lana…he began again, before hesitating and scratching that out too. "Nothing sounds right!" he yelled, ripping out the page and throwing it in a little ball against the wall.

"Lana…L-Lana…"

Clark sighed, picked up the pen, and tried one last time.

To my wife…

That was workable. To Clark, that's what she was, no matter what events had transpired to keep them from an actual wedding.

Lana, I'm sorry for things.

Clark shook his head. "That doesn't sound right either," he whispered.

I never should have told you my secret. I never should have told you who I really was. If I wouldn't have told you who I really was, you will still be here today. I knew that there was a price to be paid, but I chose to ignore that, because I just wanted to be with you,

"Forever…"

forever and ever, always…It was always supposed to be you and me, Lana. It was always going to be you and me. We were going to get married, and we were going to be together, finally, with nothing between us.

Tears drops smeared the words on the page as Clark said, "But that's all changed now."

Who am I supposed to be with now, Lana, now that you're not here? There isn't anybody but you that I would want in my life, there isn't anyone but you that I want to be with. I only had eyes for you, Lana, and no matter what truths I kept from you, you were always the only one for me.

I will always love you, Lana. It will always be you. Only you.

Forever.

Clark ripped the letter out of the notebook, folded it up, and shoved it in his pocket. Pulling on his coat, he vanished out the door with superspeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe knelt down by Lana's grave, her knees sinking into the fresh coat of snow surrounding a gigantic mountain of flowers.

"Lana? Can you do me a favor? Please…"

Chloe burst into tears again, heavy sobs making her entire body shake. "The only way that Clark and I can get through this…is with each other, I know that we have to do it together, you were my best friend, and now you're gone, and he's all I have…" Her voice trailed off as she caressed one of the beautiful flowers. It was so like Lana; the flowers. She would have loved them, and…she would never see them. She would never see anything again. She would never be there again.

"Lana…I love him…"

There was a slight breeze, and Clark was suddenly standing above her.

"Clark…" she whispered, wiping the tear stains from her faces as she struggled to her feet. "I, I…"

Clark knelt down where Chloe had been only seconds before. He pulled a folded slip of paper out of his pocket, and started digging at the frozen dirt at the base of the grave. He was methodic, over and over, digging at the same spot. Slowly but surely, he created a small hole, he shoved the piece of paper inside. He covered the hole with dirt, and then he gently brushed the snow off of the gravestone.

Chloe heard his small intake of breath as her name appeared from beneath the coat of white. She again found herself in the snow, but this time beside Clark rather than on her own. She reached out and placed her hand over Clark's as he traced the letters in Lana's name, and they moved as one.

Clark's hand trailed over the edge and into the snow, and Chloe held on tight to him, using her other hand to turn his face towards hers. "Clark, I…"

At the same time, Clark stuttered, "Chloe, I, I…"

"I know, Clark."

He shook his head. "No…Chloe, I…I…wrote her a letter. I told her that she was the only one I would ever love, that she was the only one for me, forever and ever. I only had eyes for her."

Chloe's eyes drifted towards the ground. She couldn't even meet Clark's eyes; not with the thoughts that filled her head. "I know, Clark."

"But…"

"It's okay," Chloe answered.

"But Chloe.." It was Clark's turn to raise Chloe's face to his. "I can't do this alone. I need you to help me, I need to be here with me. There are just too many pieces to put together, I need…" His voice broke in mid-sentence.

"I can't…I can't do this alone either, Clark, I don't even know how to begin."

Chloe and Clark fell together there in the snow, and that was enough. They didn't need to be in love, just together. Just there, in that moment, holding each other up.

Eventually, the pieces would meld back together, and that would be their forever.

But for now, in the snow, the comfort of each of them to the other was all that they needed.


End file.
